stargate_exodusfandomcom-20200213-history
John Tyson
John Tyson is the Commanding Officer of the Daedalus Class Cruiser Daedalus and the son of General James Tyson and Lieutenant Colonel Maria Tyson and the Husband of Doctor Cassandra Carter. Early Life John Tyson comes from a Military family that is very honored in the Airforce and his father is a general who is very honored among the higher ups of the United States Airforce, John was proud of his dad for making it all the way to the rank of General and he has been helped by his father to join the United States Airforce. Military career At the Age of 18 when John graduated from High School he joined the United States Airforce and was the best student out of all of them, he graduated top of his class and when the time came he was deployed to Iraq where he met then Major John Sheppard and the two became good friends along with an Air man who was killed in the line of duty. After the whole court martial was over and Tyson wasn't charge with disobeying a direct order from his superior officer, he was placed on a leave of Absence for a few days to clear his head a few days passed by and John was approached by his girlfriend Major Jade Wilson to join the classified Stargate program as second in command of SG-11 he accepts the assignment. P3R-774 incident When he was off-world SG-11 came under heavy fire from a squadron of Jaffa Colonel Kingston ordered Major Tyson to head to the Gate and warn Stargate Command of the ambush, Tyson follows the order and made it back to the SGC in one piece but the fate of SG-11 remains unknown to the young officer. Back on duty After the ambush on P3R-774 John Tyson returned to the SGC after a month off duty to clear his head and reflect on what happened on the planet, when he came back to the SGC his ex-girlfriend Jade Wilson is in command of the SGC but maintaining the same regulations that General Hammond had before the was reassigned to take charge of the Diplomat team between Earth and the To'kra. Weapons ◾P-90 ◾9 Millimeter Pistol ◾C-4 ◾Grenades Personal Life Colonel Tyson is a easy going man and who likes to joke around with friends and have a good time while he's not saving the world, he hangs out with his Dad on breaks and then gets to visit his Grandfather's grave. Meeting Jenna While visiting the Airforce Academy where we learned about the Airforce John met Jenna Samuels and the two were at odds sometimes but found away to save not only the Earth but the SGC as well from an Attack by Anubis that involved the Original SGC Gate overloading and taking the planet with it. Marrying Cassie Carter In 2014 John Tyson met Cassie Carter while visiting the grave of Doctor Janet Frasier, John stating ''she saved my life once, when the Prometheus was being refitted I was hit by a electrical discharge from one of the control crystals I was unresponsive and wasn't breathing I was brain dead for over an hour till I came too and was breathing your mother sent me back to my own body with a promise to take care of you no matter what. The two went out several times and shared a kiss and close to the end of 2014 John proposed to her and they got married with help from Godfather Jack O'Neill. Category:Tau'ri Category:Military personnel Category:Characters by Profession Category:Characters Category:Stargate Command personnel Category:Milky Way Humans Category:United States Air Forces personnal Category:Earth military personnel Category:Military personnel by rank Category:Characters by gender